


Imagine…Liam Has A Crush…On Derek’s Secret Girlfriend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Pining Liam Dunbar, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Liam decides he needs to pull out all the stops and show you why he’s the best for you. But will he get what he wants?





	Imagine…Liam Has A Crush…On Derek’s Secret Girlfriend

“Seriously, Liam! Stop staring!”

Mason’s words barely registered as Liam stared at you.

He couldn’t understand how someone could be so beautiful.

Everything about you had hooked him.

Your smile, your eyes, your sweet personality.

Everything made him happy.

Now, he just needed to find a way to get you to accept a date.

Of course, that was a lot harder than Liam thought.

What with you being a quite a few years older than him.

But Liam was determined to show you he could be the perfect guy for you.

“Coming!”

You rushed off the couch and pulled the front door open, only to be greeted with nothing.

“What the hell?”

You peeked your head out of the door, looking up and down the street, but not seeing anyone.

“Damn kids”.

You were about to shut the door, when something on the porch caught your eye.

You looked down, a box placed on your doormat, wrapped in shiny paper and a bow on top.

You leaned down, picking it up and debating whether or not to carry it inside.

After having left it for a few hours, you decided maybe you should open it.

Surely, if it was something dangerous you’d know by now.

Peeling the wrapping paper off, you opened the box to find a giant teddy bear, holding a red heart with the words _‘I LOVE YOU’_ stitched into it.

You had no idea whether you should be jumping for joy, or terrified that you’d gotten this.

You couldn’t think of a single person who’d go out and buy this giant teddy bear for you.

But, maybe he did.

Your heart fluttered at the thought, a smile on your face as you dragged the teddy bear upstairs and fell asleep holding it.

The presents kept coming for the next few weeks. They got more extravagant as time went on.

First it was a few chocolates you loved and could only find over in New York.

Then there were books you’d been meaning to get, scarves and small bracelets.

Then it was shoes and rings being placed on your doorstep each time.

When it was coming on almost three weeks of getting presents, you decided you’d catch him in the act.

It was about time he came out and told you anyway.

You got home an hour earlier that day, keeping the lights off and hiding up in your bedroom.

You made sure you were out of sight of the window, but still able to see majority of your yard.

It took a good half hour before you saw movement from the side of your house, something rustling in the bushes.

You watched as a figure stepped out and made its way to your porch.

The street lamp didn’t completely uncover his face, but from where you were, you were sure this wasn’t Derek.

He was short. Too short. And his body was a lot less impressive than Derek’s.

You got closer to the window, peeking out as you saw the boy leave a box, before running off, the light illuminating his face for just a second.

But a second was all you needed.

“Liam?”

“I’m gonna grab some snacks. Anyone want anything?”

You heard a jumble of answers and decided to just bring whatever was there, knowing pack night would turn into hours of Stiles whining if he didn’t get what he wanted.

You made your way to the kitchen, looking through the fridge when you heard someone clear their throat.

Peering past the fridge door, you saw Liam stood there, hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

“Hey, Liam”, you said, clearly uncomfortable.

You didn’t want to do this now, but you knew it had to happen soon.

The presents still hadn’t stopped and you figured it was only a matter of time before he finally admitted to everything.

“Y/n. I-I was wondering-wo-would you go out with me?”

He presented a single rose to you, smiling eagerly at you, which just made you feel even guiltier. 

You sighed, knowing you were about to break a little boys heart and trying to figure out the easiest way to do this.

“She’s not going out with you, because she’s mine”.

You both jumped at the sudden voice, looking to see Derek standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Derek!” you hissed, now wishing you never told him about what Liam was doing.

“What? You’re _my_ girlfriend. And sorry kid, but pretty sure I’m the one she’s in love with. So…beat it!”

Liam looked as though he was about to cry, dropping the rose and running out of the kitchen.

You were about to go after him, but Derek had his hands around your waist before you could move away.

“Why the hell did you do that?” you asked, smacking his chest lightly.

“What? You’re mine. And I’m not letting him think he has a chance with my girl”.

You smirked, looking up at Derek.

“Your girl? Since when have I been your girl?”

“Since forever. I just didn’t tell you. Am I your guy?” he asked, blushing lightly at how sappy he was being.

You sighed, arms coming to wrap around Derek’s neck.

“Of course you’re my guy. Always will be”.

“Good. Now, wanna go tell the rest of them we’re dating? Cos I’m not having one more beta or even Stiles hitting on my girl”.

You chuckled, shaking your head in amusement.

Sure, you felt bad that Liam had to find out like that, but you were glad Derek was so forward with him.

You were going to reject him anyways. Derek just made it a whole lot easier for you.

Liam was too young for you. He was so not your type. And you already had the most perfect man.

No one could ever replace Derek.

He was all you needed.


End file.
